onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marco
Devil Fruit How could he possibly be a Zoan? He's obviously either a Logia or Paramecia --LungCancer420 16:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :If you look closely at his silhouette (the smaller one above the panel with Marines), you'll notice there are wing-like structures on his back (his arms are shielding his face). One appears in front of him in the next image (the lines behind the speech-bubble that says "captain of the 1st squad-!!!" are too straight to be flames or a swirling motion). So it's possible that it could be a phoenix/fire-bird Zoan type. ::Kaizoku-Hime 17:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC) While I see what you're talking about, it could also simply be a coincidence. The wings in which you describe could simply be the explosion effect, and the lines behind the speech bubble could be a flame effect. I don't mean to contradict and I do respect your opinion on this, and I do think you could be right on this. The only reason I don't think its a zoan of a "phoenix" is because every single zoan they have introduced thus far has been an actual real life animal, and not any fictional/mythical creatures. In any event, we only have to wait a week or two to find out! If you are right, I will be the first to admit it. --LungCancer420 02:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm well aware of the lack of mythical beast Zoans. And I also know that the chances of his Devil Fruit being a Zoan is lower than the chances of it being a Paramecia or a Logia. I'm just keeng the possibility open; After all, you never know what ideas Oda has running around in his head...:Portgas D. Ace is Gol D. Roger's son = WTF! o.O; ::Kaizoku-Hime 04:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I think it's something fire or heat related. It's hard to imagine him having the ability to block one of Kizaru's attacks with out thinking that he has something. Since we're speculating I like the idea of him having the phoenix fruit. It would be one the strongest zoans around and it would make sense that the 1st division captain of the strongest pirate crew in the world would get his hands on it. ~~Daniel :I just want to remind everyone this isn't a forum. If you want to speculate; take the discussion to your own talk pages, it doesn't matter there. Or we can give you links to forums. For now, I just want names to abilities, we've had over 20 nameless DFs in the past year. :-/ One-Winged Hawk ha you were totally right. Phenix it is! --LungCancer420 12:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :He wasn't the first to speculate that, I saw it in the spoilers. Its still a forum worthy subject so lets cut it here. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 14:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well now you know it's not, seeing as Whitebeard's first mate has that. Goddess6 14:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC)Goddess6 I know this discussion is somewhat outdated. However, I find it possible that this is, in fact, a Mythical Zoan type. If it had to have a name it would be Tori Tori No Mi Model: Phoenix. And the fact that is was Zoan does not make it rarer than Logia, I don't know where you got that idea. The fact that it is Mythical makes it much rarer than the Logia type. The only other Mythical Devil Fruit so far is SenGoku's Hito Hito No Mi Model: Daibutsu. UltraKnight 11:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) 5 Flying Fruits? It says on the tori tori no mi's page that it is one of five devil fruits that allow flight. Should we count Marco's Ancient Zoan as one of the five and thus put it in the article?--DancePowderer 22:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Its not an ancient zoan. We haven't seen the naming scheme, I'd like it to be held off until we get more info. Others may have different opinions to me though on that matter. One-Winged Hawk 23:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) True, but it never said they had to belong to the same subcategory of devil fruits, or be a zoan at all. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/169/17/ It only said flying powers. So, wouldn't that make Marco's fruit one of the five flying fruits? --DancePowderer 23:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I would think so, Mythical Zoan: Phoenix is definitely flying for real. ZeroSD 10:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :How about we do what I suggested and not jump to conclusions and rush to add this sort of thing? That statement hasn't been referenced since Pell made it. One-Winged Hawk 11:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) : :We know already 4 but i have no idea which is the 5th ?? (1# Pell, 2# Lafiite,3# Shiki, 4# Marco 5# ?) : Marco Polo It just dawned on me that his name may reference to Marco Polo. Remember, Oda commonly names characters after famous explorers and pirates (ex. Hannybal, Drake, etc.). We should add that under trivia if anyone else agrees.Kingluffy1 16:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) oh yeah, and Magellan, I don't know how I forgot him. --Kingluffy1 16:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Comparisons Okay can we ease the pheonix comparisons... There are only SO MANY ways you can depict the bird. So since anime has a cultural, style, whatever influence... I'm going to cut the comparisons short at the Pheonix one we have. If we were to start listing them all... Pokemon is only the beginning! One-Winged Hawk 22:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :The Osamu Tezuka phoenix is probably as far as comparisons go especially with the tail feathers. Moltres on the other hand looks nothing like Marco.Mugiwara Franky 03:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Control over Devil Fruit I keep seeing that Marco has more control over his Zoan powers, such as changing his limbs only, instead of a full transformation, then someone deletes that mention. We all saw him transform only his hands into wings, so why not put it up? Same for Onigumo. Yatanogarasu 10:32, 24 October 2009 (UTC) :Because its all a case of jumping to conclusions too soon. Its not unknown to misinterpreate what you see. One-Winged Hawk 18:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Is this picture an example of Marco either being able to control the fire without transforming or only partially transforming his arm?Mpc797 21:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It's also darker than normal. Endomarru :For the pic, it's most likely Marco is in somewhat mid transformation or he is healing himself. For the color of the flame, that might just be slight manga color thing rather than it meaning anything else. :As far as Marco attacks, he seems to attack like any other Zoan. The fire he generates could have some offensive capabilities but he doesn't seem to control it directly as a weapon like Ace.Mugiwara Franky 08:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Trouble is we're overdue the Oda explaination on a lot of recent events and stuff. We have a lot of questions to ask. One-Winged Hawk 09:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Oda made it clear in one of the last SBS that Marco's blue fire did not have any offensive properties unlike Ace's fire. LordRayleigh. The flame on his hands looks like burnin feathers to me. SilverWeed Aerial Attacks? What do you mean by aerial attacks?Endomarru 08:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Marco can fly in his phoenix form thus he is able to attack from the sky by swooping down or such.Mugiwara Franky 09:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) The new captain? I'm a little uneasy about assuming that Marco is the new captain of the Whitebeard pirates. He was certainly the First Division Commander and second-in-command on the Moby Dick, and as such the pirates were under his command after Whitebead died, but isn't it a little speculative to assume he instantly became the new captain? I personally think we should wait and see what happened to the Whitebeard pirate crew and find out if they really acknowledge Marco as their new captain before we go ahead and label him as one. Agree/disagree? Raikia 02:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, it's a bit on the unknown side if the Whitebeard Pirates are even gonna continue on with their patriarch dead.Mugiwara Franky 06:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Super-Human Strength If you ask me guys, Marco surely possesses this prized characteristic: he sent Kizaru on the ground with a simple kick, and in the same way kicked Aokiji metres away. Both the Admirals are much taller and most likely heavier than him, so why shouldn't we give this great character what he deserves? ;) Aldarinor 22:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree. When marco kicked kizaru to the ground the impact created an giant explosion, also when i added this to Marco's and kizaru's page's they removed that statement. Why? did they need proof? here's a link http://www.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v57/c554/3.html Biropg 02:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (times removed: 1) It's not exactly clear that the explosion was caused by Marco kicking Kizaru. Kicking someone to the ground does not cause a fiery explosion like the one here. I would hold off on adding it for now.DancePowderer 03:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) really? then please tell me what else could possibly have caused it at the exact same moment kizaru hit the ground? also notice the speed kizaru had when he was kicked by Marco, that couldnt have taken more than a few second between the kick and before he hit the groundBiropg 15:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :While it's most likely that the cause was Marco kicking Kizaru and creating alot of debris, it kinda begs the question was the impact caused by Marco exerting super-human strength in his kick or him using a relative human kick aided by his Haki and gravity. The Admirals are all Logia users in the first place and hitting them conventionally in any amount of strength the first place is pretty much impossible unless aided by Haki. So saying that because a character was able to hit an Admiral or any other Logia user makes them Super-Human strong is not entirely true. It just means they have strong Haki, and so far it's kinda somewhat unconfirmed if Haki is related to physical strength. :As to having strength against the Admirals' height, while they are all indeed very tall, their height at least doesn't seem that farfetched from the height of really tall basketball players. They also don't look that very bulky even with their height. So if they were hindered by seastone or something similar, knocking them down back would probably be proportional to knocking down a really tall regular person. Without them putting up a fight or something similar, such a scenario who would be within human limits.Mugiwara Franky 07:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Then we will have to add on Marco's haki that it was strong enough to send kizaru flying at such a speed that he created an giant expolsion at impact or it must be added at his normal "abilitys and power" i dont really care as long as it's not ignoredBiropg 19:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That however unfortunately may sound like speculation to a certain extent. Saying that Marco was able to make contact with Kizaru is enough. ::P.S. When replying, use a :. When replying to a message with a :, use two ::. When replying to a message with ::, use three ::: and so forth. That way a proper discussion ladder can be made and people won't be confused.Mugiwara Franky 19:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC :::Mugiwara franky is right. we need to separate speculation and facts :::Speculation:That Marco's haki was strong enough to send kizaru flying at that speed. :::Fact:kizaru WAS send flying at that speed. :::Can i add his superhuman strenght now or do you have any GOOD arguments against it? Biropg 23:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kizaru being kicked by Marco at a high speed is a fact. It being a sign of super-human strength is however a matter of interpretation if not speculation.Mugiwara Franky 04:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::you said it yourself, saying that it was his haki that was the reason for the speed would be speculation. on the other hand saying that his physical strength was responsible would be far more likely. and also, this site is NOT a site for interpretation but for FACTS. so do you have anymore arguments?Biropg 07:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes I did, however what I am unfortunately saying is that both conclusions are speculations and interpretations. :::::Saying that Marco has super-human strength because he kicked Kizaru is a bit of a speculation due to some factors. :::::*First, Haki kinda needs to be considered. Kicking a logia user by itself is an extremely hard feat without the use of Haki. Also, while it's not exactly confirmed if Haki is connected to physical strength, as seen by characters like Boa Hancock and Marguerite, it however shows that the application of some amount of Haki is capable of creating some force such as breaking seastone and exploding arrows. :::::*Second, the location of where Marco made the kick has to be considered. Marco kicked Kizaru at a high altitude. Anything pushed or hit towards the ground tends to have the force that pushed it in first place amplified by gravity. Basically, if a ball is hit towards the ground, the speed of which it will fall down will be the force exerted on it + gravity. :::::So it begs the question, how much of Marco's kick was his own strength? How much of it was aided by Haki, gravity, or any other factor? :::::Saying that Marco's Haki was the cause of the Kizaru's speed towards the ground is thus likewise speculation based on the same arguments. How much of the hit was Marco's Haki pushing Kizaru? How much of it was aided by physical strength, gravity, or any other factor? :::::Really, saying that a character is super-human strong based on their downward kicks, size, or similar stuff can only go so far considering different interpretations and vagueness in some areas.Mugiwara Franky 08:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well then, I saw you were all talking about the Marco vs Kizaru fight... But what about the other fight I told you about? What about Marco vs Aokiji? I mean, you are right, gravity might have played a part in "Kizaru's downfall" (xD), but what about Aokiji being sent flying a long distance away on earth? Marco attacked him horizontally, there wasn't gravity in that attack, and yet the Admiral was sent flying a long way, and even created an explosion when he landed... http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/566/08/ Aldarinor 08:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The "explosions" created when the Admirals are thrown elsewhere is the scattering of debris. It happens when something is thrown and hits something like a wall or the ground. It being created however doesn't necessarily mean that the one exerting the force has super-human force. It just means he exerting a lot of force. ::::::::As for Marco kicking Aokiji away itself, what's most prominent is Marco hitting Aokiji with the aid of Haki. Though they are tall, these Admirals are probably just as heavy as a really tall basketball player. If they didn't have any Devil Fruit powers, they'd probably fall over if enough regular human force is pushed onto them.Mugiwara Franky 08:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Marco possibly having a second Phoenix form Because if you look here Marco's second phoenix form is cleary different from how Marco usual Pheonix form is and something should be added about as it's pretty significant imo. 05:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Something that might be trivia worthy? Should not it be worth mentioning that he is the only squad commander who fought all three Admirals?Iwilllisten 22:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please answer my question?Iwilllisten 03:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, Trivia Guidelines. One-Winged Hawk 16:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) About the Quete under Lufffy When I wrote that quete, I took the text from the Manga, someone has changed it to the Anime version, is this right? DreamsDreams 18:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC)DreamsDreams Possible picture update? How about updating the picture of Marco healing himself? By paneling the anime picture, like you did once with Edward Whitebeard Newgate/Whitebeard, how about it?A Wikia Helper 19:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Speech I know Marco has a sentence quirk in the anime; he tends to end his sentences with 'yoi', so I was wondering if he also talks like that in the manga. If he does, then can someone add that to his profile? He is not known to speak that way in the manga. 05:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, in the manga, Marco ends his senteces with "-yoi". I think it must be a kind of rude manner of speech (like "kai", a rude male form of the usual question particle "ka"), similar to Law's "-ya", but I am not sure.KishinZoro177 05:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Possible age? I'm really curious, but what age would you guys guess Marco is? - Unsigned 15:30, April 11, 2011 I'd say he's in his late 40s early 50s. He looks younger but he already was a crewmember of Whitebeards 22 years ago, so that is an indication that he's not that young anymore. Panda 13:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Power I removed this bit: "Marco is also most likely the strongest member of the Whitebeard Pirates after Whitebeard, given his position as the highest ranked commander as well as now being the new authority of the crew." As in one SBS Oda says all WB are on the same level. i think oda mentioned power over the crew, not in a fight 17:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Something that might be worth mentioning under abilities & powers? Shouldn't it be worth mentioning ubder his abilities and powers, that he emerged mostly uninjured after the battle At Marineford as another testament to his power?I'llbeniceandkind 19:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Capabilities I would like to know if Marco could regenerate cut off limbs like his head or arms, i saw that he was able to regenerate after being shot in the head by Kizaru. And in episode 487 you can see that Marco summons his blue flames and than attacks Akainu, so do his flames have offensive capabilities? ShenLong Kazama 19:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) They do appear to have both offensive and defensive capabilities as well as regenerative. The exact extent of his regenerative capabilities is unknown, as he has so far only suffered flesh wounds and not actual castration. 19:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) But he was able to regenerate a shot through the head, so could he be able to regenerate loss lims? ShenLong Kazama 20:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The main difference is that a gunshot wound is still on his body. We don't know if he could regenerate something that was removed, like an arm or leg. He has only been shown healing small wounds. 20:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) But a shot in the hnead is not a small wound. But he could heal himself after a gunshot or a spear through his head right? ShenLong Kazama 16:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) In terms of the volume of flesh requiring repair when compared to limb castration, it is a small wound. Like I said, we don't know if castration is covered on the phoenix power health insurance plan. 16:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) But because a Phoenix is able to rise from it's own ashes, Marco could be able to regenerate even the worst wounds. ShenLong Kazama 17:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) We don't know to what extent he can heal himself, or if he can fix castrations. Adding that he can heal anything other than the kind of wounds he's been seen healing is speculation. 17:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Another question, how high, long and fast can Marco fly? ShenLong Kazama 20:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Anyone? ShenLong Kazama 18:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) How do you know that Marco is intangible in his pheonix form and not a bird coated with blue flames ? 21:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Because stuff was seen getting shot at him and going through him. 21:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) @shenLong Kazama , i think his speed like eagle or falcon like pell, because we know phoenix is the king of the birds, he can't be slower than these birds also i think in full form phoenix, he is like logia, you can't touch, only haki imbued attack like garp's, but in hybrid or human form you can then he can regenerate... Marco 1907 16:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Marco's profile photo ! I think its gross my friends ! :D what do you say, we need to change it, also its taken from a filler part ! Marco 1907 16:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, please sign your message with four ~ Fillers are fine, as long as they show the person perfectly fine. Plus, he looks the same in filler and anime, so why would you be complaining about that? And "gross" is your opinion, not everyone's. For me, I think this current profile photo is perfectly fine, and suitable for this wikia. Jademing 16:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Jade. well, your opinion, there is another wiki profile photo like that ; http://pt.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Marco its better, i think Marco 1907 16:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Then find another version and update the old one. (The one you linked has a little frame that I don't like though) I personally prefer the one we have now, it actually shows Marco's entire body as opposed to just his head. 16:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :No one tried Image Guidelines for advice on this matter? :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I thought they said that full-body pictures were the norm...let me check real quick. 18:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :After checking, this is what I got: 2) An image of a full body pose is preferable the only exception is when no full image exists in the first place. and 3) The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality. So basically we need to determine if this image is distorting the Marco's features. 18:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Abilities and Powers We should recheck all the whitebeard commanders' abilities and powers sections, especially the most popular (Marco, Ace, Jaws, Vista) since SBS Volume 59 Oda stated that all commander have the same strength regardless of what division have. I get the feeling that there is a misunderstanding that the lower the number is, the stronger the commander is. When I'll have the time, I'll check them myself, but some help is appreciated Oda was trolling. SeaTerror 16:35, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ? It's obvious they all don't have the same strength or else the entire Whitebeard War would have been over the second they appeared. SeaTerror 20:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty obvious when he is trolling, there he is serious. It's just that some commander are only more popular, that's all.